Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and Two Clouds
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto welcomes new transfers Samui and Yugito to the village and invites them to live with him. NarutoxSamuixYugito. AU. For Sketchfan and El Frijolero. Originally for Blondes in Bed anniversary. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt.


Hello to all and welcome to my seventh installment in my _**Blondes in Bed **_series and also the first one to have a three-way. The pairing is NarutoxSamuixYugito and this marks the fourth lemon I have that has Samui, the second lemon that has her in a three-way with the previous one being NarutoxHinataxSamui in my story _**Moonlight WaterZone**_, and the second lemon I've made with Yugito. So, enjoy everybody and this story goes out to my BETA reader Sketchfan as it was this time last year that we first joined forces in writing and my new friend Vixenlive for his impressive NarutoxSamui lemon entitled _Opposites__** Attract,**_which sadly was deleted.  
Summary: After Naruto welcomes Konoha's newest transfers Samui and Yugito, he invites them to stay at his place and they allow him to sleep with them.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though in this story, his last name is back to being Namikaze.  
Notes: Yugito's resurrection is the exact same method used in the previous _**Blondes in Bed **_and The T-rating for this story is only a trick so the dumbshit admins won't delete it again with their nazi-rules.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze returned from a mission and noticed he was slightly hungry.

"_Soon as I get some ramen in me, I'll be good as new."_ Naruto thought as he entered Tsunade's office.

"Grandma Tsunade, I'm back." Naruto as he explained to Tsunade that his mission went without hitch.

"Good work. I'd like you to meet our new transfers." Tsunade said as she gestured to Samui and Yugito Nii, the latter of whom Naruto instantly recognized.

"Yugito-san, it's great to see you again." Naruto happily said.

"Likewise." Yugito said as she returned the gesture and Naruto turned his gaze to Samui.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Samui said as she lifted her hand in a greeting gesture towards Naruto.

"Oh! It's you…uh…uh." Naruto stammered as while Samui did seem familiar to him, he didn't remember her name and the busty blonde stood as she was.

"I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

"I'm Samui. We meet not long after you defeated that Madara impostor and twice before that." Samui explained and Naruto thought back to the time he killed Tobi and came in possession of the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei.

"_What in the world are these things?" Naruto wondered as he observed the ancient tools._

"_The gourd is called the Benihisago and the pot is called the Kohaku no Jōhei. They were both used by the Sage of the six paths centuries ago." Kurama explained._

"_What should I do with them then?" Naruto pondered before he instinctively felt Kurama's chakra inside the pot and gourd._

"_What is this sensation? It feels like your chakra." Naruto said._

"_It must be the Gold and Silver Brothers." Kurama growled._

"_Who are they?" Naruto asked._

"_They're two brothers from the cloud village who attacked me and were eaten as a result and as if things couldn't get worse, they kept thrashing about inside of me for two weeks." Kurama said._

"_Wow. You must have been sick to your stomach." Naruto said in sympathy._

"_Believe me, I was. Long story short, I spat both of them out later and they came out looking like me. Those little leeches stole my chakra." Kurama said bitterly._

"_What are you gonna do now?" Naruto asked._

"_Take back what is mine." Kurama said._

"_Yo, yo, Naruto, what's happenin with that pot you got?" Killer Bee asked as he observed the ancient tools as well._

"_Kurama says that some guys named the Gold and Silver Brothers or something are inside each of these things." Naruto said._

"_Whoa." Killer Bee said; being familiar with the brother's history._

"_Naruto, place your hands on both tools." Kurama instructed and Naruto did as he was told, allowing the tailed-beast to siphon off any chakra that was his from inside the tools until he was finished, making both Kinkaku and Ginkaku turn into dust inside the two objects, despite the fact that Itachi and Sasuke had tricked Kabuto into undoing the resurrection jutsu earlier and did him in earlier. _

_Darui arrived shortly afterwards and explained to Naruto that Samui and Atsui were trapped inside the Benihisago and he smashed the Kohaku no Jōhei and the other tool into pieces to see to it that neither one of them did any harm to anyone ever again._

_As a result, the souls of Atsui and Samui came out and flew into the air a bit before they converted into their physical forms and landed on the ground; Samui landing in Naruto's arms and he was so captured by how attractive she was that he could barely move a muscle._

"_It worked!" A relived Darui said._

"_This whole gourd mess has turned into a success." Killer Bee added._

"_Thanks a millions, whoever you are." Atsui thankfully said before he noticed Naruto was completely focused on Samui in his arms while she stared back at her savior with the same sort of look. _

"_It's you, Naruto Uzumaki." Samui said as he let her stand up._

"_That's right and what's your name, beautiful?" Naruto asked and before Samui could answer, a heavy blow to the back of his head from Atsui knocked him out cold._

"_Atsui, wait!" Darui said as he gripped Atsui's arm with Killer Bee doing the same to him to keep the man from misguidedly protecting his sister from the younger blonde who meant no harm to them while Samui knelt down and lifted Naruto's upper body with her hand rubbing the back of his head sympathetically._

"_Not cool, Atsui. So not cool." Samui said as she looked down at Naruto in her arms and understood he didn't mean any wrong._

"_I'd have to agree with that statement." Yugito said as she jumped down from the air and landed next to the group, shocking everyone except Killer Bee._

"_Yugito-san?" Samui, Atsui, and Darui all said in disbelief at her being alive again before she explained to them that it was Naruto that had ended the war and was the one responsible for her resurrection, making Atsui feel like a complete fool._

"_Whoa, I guess I should apologize to him once he comes to. I wasn't such a hotshot then." Atsui sheepishly admitted while Yugito looked at Naruto in Samui's arms, and noticed the concern in the blue-eyed female's eyes for him. She smiled at the scene and Naruto as Samui rubbed the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair._

"_Thank you, Naruto-kun." The two cloud kunoichi thought._

"That's right. Thank you, Samui." Naruto said and Tsunade went onto explain that she wanted him to show Samui and Yugito around Konoha and he agreed.

"Sure, I'll do it." Naruto said as he gestured for Samui and Yugito to follow him before they bowed respectfully to their new Kage.

"All right, Samui, Yugito-san, I gonna show you two the best that Konoha has to offer." Naruto said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Samui answered with some interest.

"This could be something to look forward to." Yugito also said.

"That's great news to me. Come on" Naruto said with a grin as he began leading to the two kunoichi around Konoha to let them see the best places there such as the Konoha Hot Spring where Samui and Yugito bathed and the former's shoulder felt lighter, making her a bit more cheerful in terms of personality.

Next, Naruto showed them the training ground where his team used to assemble along with the Amaguriama and finally to end the tour perfectly at night, he treated both of them to dinner at IchiRaku's.

"Thank you for the tour, Naruto-kun." Yugito and Samui said.

"It was no problem at all." Naruto grinned before offering to walk them home.

"Oh, we haven't found a place yet." Samui said.

"You two can stay with me then." Naruto selflessly said.

"That's very thoughtful but we don't want to take up any space." Yugito responded.

"That's not a problem at all. If there's one thing, I have its plenty of room." Naruto said as he led them to the Namikaze Estate, which he had made his new home after the war and found his parent's house had a larger amount of space compared to his former one bedroom apartment.

"Here we are." Naruto said as he guided them inside.

"Now, this is what I call a cool home." Samui said in a calm amazement.

"No offense but I'm surprised you didn't live here before. This place is amazing." Yugito said and Naruto chuckled as the three retired to the couch with himself sitting on the couch with Samui beside him and Yugito on his other side.

"You two can have my bed while I sleep out here." Naruto said.

"Why not sleep with us?" Samui asked, shocking both Naruto and Yugito; the latter of whom would have never expected Samui to ever say such a thing.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Samui gently placed her hand on his.

"I can't see a downside of it. What about you, Yugito-san?" Samui asked.

"No, I don't see anything wrong with that idea. You sleeping with us will be just fine." Yugito answered.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Naruto said as he stepped outside to hyperventilate in shock. Two attractive women were spending the night at his house and they were fine with sleeping him. Naruto breathed heavily and sweated a little before finally catching his breath to put all the pieces to together at why the two kunoichi would have no problem sleeping with him.

But he didn't know any pieces and he just decided to sleep with the kunoichi, though he could tell it wouldn't be easy as he had noticed Samui's enticing bosom numerous amount of times and he still remembered Yugito's own sizeable bust from the recent Shinobi World War when he saw a chakra rod implanted in her chest. All in all, both women were very attractive.

Naruto knew that he was likely to keep awake the whole night and that he decided to bite the bullet and just sleep with the women as he wiped the nervous sweat pouring down his temple.

_An hour later_

Naruto sat on the bed in just his shorts while Samui and Yugito freshened up in the bathroom and the blonde male heard the water in the bathroom turn off.

"_Well, here goes nothing" _Naruto thought to himself as the blonde women came out of the bathroom in their regular clothing without their sandals while Samui's flak jacket of a girdle was off, showing how flat and curvy her stomach and waist was. Naruto gasped as they lay next to him on either side and noticed his expression.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? You face seems red and sweaty." Samui said with concern in her voice and Naruto looked at her and chuckled nervously, while desperately trying not to look down at her chest.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about the weather lately." Naruto said.

"If that's the case, why are you sweating?" Yugito asked.

"Umm..." Naruto started to say.

"Maybe this'll take your mind off the weather." Samui said as she moved closer to Naruto and pressed her lips against his cheek tenderly before Yugito did the same to the other side of his face. Naruto blushed heavily at this and hadn't the smallest idea why they were doing this. He was being kissed by two beautiful blonde women and he sprang out of bed and backed against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Naruto said and the two kunoichi laughed before Samui got out of bed and framed the blonde male's face gently to put him at ease.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, Naruto-kun." Samui answered brightly before kissing his cheek again.

"Yes. We came to your house on purpose and thought we'd thank you for all you've done for us." Yugito said as she sat on the bed.

"All I've done?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be trapped inside that cursed gourd." Samui said with a loving face.

"And I wouldn't even be here right now." Yugito gratefully answered and Naruto smiled at both women before wrapping his arms around Samui's back.

"You two moved all the way to Konoha just to be with me?" Naruto asked and the two female blondes nodded with loving eyes.

"Wow, I'm touched." Naruto said.

"Also, we chose to let you sleep with us for a reason." Samui said and now understanding what they had in store for him, Naruto pressed his lips against hers, allowing the two blondes to kiss while Yugito looked at the two with a smile. Naruto and Samui kept their arms wrapped around each while they kissed and cerulean eyes passionately gazed into blue ones while she rubbed her hands on his back; feeling how strong his muscles were.

She planted his hands on the end of her shirt before Naruto moved Samui back and the two stood beside the bedside, as the female blonde placed Naruto's fingers underneath the back of her shirt. Samui broke the kiss and turned around with Naruto's hands around her waist while she lifted off her low-cut outfit and tossed it to the floor, revealing to both Naruto and Yugito a mesh shirt underneath that exposed her large breasts that the former was speechless at seeing.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he lifted up Samui's mesh shirt with her help and cupped what he could of her breasts and he smiled in pleasure at how soft the mounds were as he kneaded them. Samui stood as she was while Naruto rubbed her breasts together in his palms and moaned while she leaned her back against his chest while she felt something hard rising behind her.

Suddenly Yugito stripped down to her natural form, showing her own sizeable bust and slender form, and giving Naruto's erection more reason to grow before the older blonde woman moved forward to grip Samui's nipples with both her index fingers and thumbs.

Samui blushed and whimpered as Naruto fondled her breasts while Yugito teased her tits and the busty blonde started to moan and felt she was turning wet with lust.

"Naruto-kun, Yugito-san…" Samui moaned as she helped her fellow blondes massage her breasts as Naruto took to kissing her cheek while the she kept her thighs closed and while Yugito pressed her hands on the large mounds.

Naruto kissed Samui's cheek tenderly while holding her breasts together in place for Yugito to place her mouth on the latter's nipples, allowing the female jinchuuruki to both suckle and taste the erect buds as the blonde male resorted to caress the underside of the blue-eyed female's nipples. Samui moaned at her sensitive nipples being both teased and tasted as Yugito's tongue slowly brushed against the mound, and Naruto still kissed the busty woman as his fingers massaged the underside of the breasts before using his left hand to reach down to his zipper.

The male blonde unzipped his pants and his erection came out in its full glory, and Naruto smirked as he brought his manhood underneath Samui's skirt and brushed it against her clothed womanhood. Thanks to Samui already being highly aroused by Naruto and Yugito's enticing actions, her face turned bright red as the man groping her breasts rubbed his cock against her aroused area before Yugito finished teasing the other blonde woman with her tongue.

Yugito moved from in front of Samui while Naruto let go of the busty woman and she stood still for a moment before finally falling down on the bed. Samui panted as she lay on the bed and she looked back to see Yugito kissing Naruto on the lips while she stroked his manhood. Yugito removed Naruto's pants and boxer shorts to the floor and they broke the kiss to turn their attention to Samui.

Samui turned onto her back in time to see Yugito place herself on top of her and her breasts smothered against the larger mounds as she kissed the blue-eyed woman. This caught her by total surprise though she found herself kissing Yugito and suddenly, she felt Naruto fingering her womanhood as he stared up her skirt to see all she wore underneath was mesh shorts.

Naruto smiled at the sight as he licked his lips while he started circling his finger around Samui's womanhood slowly and the busty woman moaned into Yugito's mouth before the blonde male gripped her shorts, and pulled them down her legs. Samui blushed at this Yugito balanced herself on all fours so Naruto could remove the former's skirt, leaving her completely naked. Yugito then lay on top of Samui as Naruto used both of his hands on their clits teasingly and the women pressed their lips together out of heavy arousal.

Yugito purposely rubbed her breasts on Samui's and the latter whimpered at her sensitive nipples being teased by another set. Naruto licked into Yugito's warmth and circled his fingers around Samui's clit while the two female blondes moaned into each other's mouth. Samui wrapped her arms around Yugito and held her close while Naruto licked Yugito's clit, before doing the same thing to the bustier woman a moment later. The blonde male rubbed his index finger on Yugito's clit as he did likewise to Samui's with his other hand; though he licked her womanhood as well.

"_Naruto-kun." _The two female blondes thought as they felt their lower areas being aroused by the spiky blonde-haired man behind, and theirtongues began to do battle. Naruto's finger circled Samui's clit while licking the spaces of her pussy, and the blue-eyed woman looked into Yugito's dark but soulful eyes as they kissed. Naruto slowly licked Samui's folds while fingering them with his other set of fingers wriggling into Yugito's warmth, and the latter found her new lover's tongue to be quite skillful.

Both Yugito and Samui looked back at Naruto as his fingers dug into the former's pussy, and his tongue licked into the other blonde woman's wetness. Naruto licked into Samui's pussy while Yugito began to rock back and forth on his fingers that were inside of her womanhood; her breasts rubbing against Samui's in the process. The two blondes broke their kiss to moan loudly while Naruto's fingers sank into Yugito's pussy, as he licked Samui's inner walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Samui loudly moaned as Naruto trailed his tongue inside her womanhood and tasted how wet she was while wriggling his fingers inside Yugito's moist core. Naruto licked into Samui's warmth as he fingered Yugito's womanhood as he marveled at how delicious the busty woman tasted as his teasing made the two sets of erect nipples rub against each other. Next, Naruto decided to mix things up slightly by licking Samui's pussy before moving his tongue to do the same thing to Yugito's womanhood, and the blonde women both moaned at this in response.

Naruto's tongue swapped between Samui and Yugito's pussy while they rubbed their breasts on each other's mounds as the blue-eyed male slowly dragged his tongue through the latter's folds, before doing the same thing to the other blonde woman's folds.

The kunoichi sensed that they would release soon, while Naruto licked both of them and wriggled both sets on fingers inside them. Samui closed her eyes as Yugito's breasts slowly swayed and pressed into her own mounds.

The curvaceous woman held onto Yugito and the latter did likewise before they moaned together as they released their fluids simultaneously with Naruto's fingers inside both of them. Naruto smiled as the inner fluids streamed out of the two while he lowered his head down licked the streams clean.

The two females panted as Naruto licked their fluids and he enjoyed the tastes. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed and before he knew it, Samui and Yugito crawled up behind him and placed their heads over his shoulders to kiss both sides of his face. Naruto smiled at both of them as he nuzzled them in return.

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"How about Yugito-san and I return the favor since I see your still hard?" Samui asked as she noticed Naruto's fully erect.

"Of course." Naruto chuckled before he nuzzled both of them affectionately as they got from behind him and stood in front of him, giving him a good look at their gorgeous figures. Samui's large bust practically spoke for itself along with her fair skin, her beautiful blonde hair, her ocean-blue eyes, her flat and curvaceous waist, her long legs with wide hips formed, while Yugito had her own sizeable bust that was nearly similar in size to Samui's, her slender waist on a toned stomach she gained from many years of training, her own long legs, and dark eyes that appeared to be soulful in nature.

Naruto had already acknowledged the fact that he was in the presence of two beautiful kuniochi, but he was proud to admit it all over again as they knelt down in front of him. They moved closer to his erection and Samui started to stroke the top of it while Yugito gripped the middle of it. The two blonde kunoichi stroked Naruto's length as he sat completely still and Yugito began to bounce his balls in her palm. Naruto smiled at this while Samui brushed her tongue over the head of his manhood and he shivered from how warm her tongue felt.

Yugito slowly trailed her own tongue down Naruto's shaft and Samui jerked off the top of the blonde male's length. The kunoichi both licked and stroke their respective sides of Naruto's member while he let small groans escape from his lips. Samui licked the spot of Naruto's cock where his foreskin began to emerge with Yugito doing the very same thing shortly afterwards, and the blonde male moaned in result.

Then, Samui placed her mouth on the head of Naruto's erection and sucked on it. The blonde male shivered from how warm Samui's mouth felt as Yugito moved on to lick the center of his shaft. Naruto moaned before Samui let go of his length and cupped her breasts while Yugito did likewise. He eyed them with interest as they both brought their sizeable mounds to his length and enclosed it between cleavages.

Naruto felt his heart race rapidly as he groaned in joy and his two companions smiled in satisfaction at his pleased face. Samui and Yugito proceeded to massage their mounds on Naruto's manhood with him sitting still for a while before finally deciding to make small thrusts into the cleavages. The kunoichi rubbed their hardened nipples on the muscular veins located right underneath the head of his manhood as the rest of their sizeable breasts enveloped his whole hilt.

Samui smiled at Naruto's face as she began licking the head of his member along with Yugito; their tongues brushing against each other at times. Naruto smiled as the mounds stroked his manhood and Yugito purred at him while she rubbed her breasts together on his length.

The two sets of breasts heaved on the blonde's male cock as he thrust his length between them. Samui decided to shake things up a little by twirling her tongue around the head of his member along with sucking it. The blonde male groaned again at how hot Samui's mouth felt on his length as he thrust his crotch upward into both mounds.

Yugito took to licking Naruto's shaft while she used her breasts to jerk him off in the process and he groaned at the same reason he did for Samui's tongue. The busty blonde woman rubbed her breasts together on Naruto's length against Yugito's and the taste of the blue-eyed male's manhood only motivated her to keep tasting it with her tongue.

Naruto gripped the bed as he closed his eyes and pounded his manhood through the orbs wrapped around it. Yugito trailed her tongue on Naruto's length and flickered it on his length. The hard nipples rubbed on his shaft as the rest of the mounds massaged his length while the two kunoichi tasted how good it felt; Samui being the one who got a better tasting point of it.

Samui and Yugito stroked their respective mounds on Naruto's manhood and both women were quite pleased with how hard he felt as they smothered his length. Yugito slowly licked Naruto's shaft and soaked it entirely with saliva before blowing on it, causing the head of his member to twitch inside Samui's mouth.

Naruto shuddered at this and this alerted the female blondes at what would happen not long afterwards. Samui swirled her tongue around Naruto's cock as it thrust carefully into her mouth and she rubbed her large mounds on the blonde male's manhood alongside Yugito.

Yugito slowly brushed her tongue in an upward direction while her breasts heaved on Naruto's length and Samui's tongue kept tapping the head of her new lover's length. Naruto gritted his teeth together sharply as the head of his cock felt like it was about burst as Samui and Yugito squeezed their breasts together on his length.

Naruto groaned before finally letting his cock unleash a wave of semen into Samui's mouth and she swallowed most of it before opening her mouth, allowing whatever amount of cum she hadn't swallowed to trail down the blonde's male manhood as his cum trailed down his cock.

Yugito and Samui took the opportunity to lick the semen streaming down Naruto's manhood as and there was enough to split between them. Yugito noticed some of Naruto's semen on Samui's tongue and pressed her lips on her fellow kunoichi.

The two blondes had their tongues explore each other mouth as they brushed their breasts together once more; despite being aware of the fact Naruto's cock was still between their busts. Naruto watched the show intently as Yugito licked Samui's tongue clean of the semen it had and the two separated lips.

"Naruto-kun, why do we test your stamina?" Samui asked as she slid her hand underneath the blonde male's balls and began bouncing them in her palm.

"That works for me." Naruto replied eagerly and soon, Samui was on all fours on the edge of the bed; facing the front with her plump rear to Naruto. Yugito sat on the bed to get a decent view of the action that was about to occur in front of her while Naruto gazed at Samui's body at awe.

He licked his lips before he gripped Samui's ass and started to brush his cock against her folds. Samui felt her womanhood turn wetter as a result and she blushed as Naruto's manhood finally entered her core, carefully taking her virginity in the process.

Samui whimpered as she bit her lip at how big Naruto's cock felt inside her womanhood and once he was use to how warm the busty woman was on the inside, he began to thrust into her. Samui kept herself on all fours while Naruto's thrusts made their way into her pussy and her breasts swayed back and forth.

"Naruto-kun." Samui moaned in pleasure over and over as Naruto held onto her plump ass while smacking his crotch into it. The blondes moaned at how good the sex was with the female blonde holding onto the bed tightly as her whole body rocked with Naruto crashing into her.

Naruto held onto Samui's ass as he pounded into her curvaceous form and she received his throbbing manhood inside her warmth. Yugito crawled forth and pressed her lips together on Samui's again; the two immediately licking each other's tongues in the process. Yugito's tongue brushed up against Samui's as they kissed and Naruto once again had a hot show to see with the two kunoichi.

Samui moaned into Yugito's mouth as Naruto held onto her ass cheeks tightly as he pounded into her moistness with powerful movement before he slid his hands upward to grip her sides. Using advantage of their position, Naruto slid his hands under Samui's chest to grip her heaving breasts and he smiled as he started rubbing them together while teasing her nipples at the same time.

Samui whimpered as her heaving breasts were teased by her new lover before Yugito broke their kiss to begin groping the former's mounds as well; all while beginning to lick her throat to form a hickey. Yugito kneaded the breasts together while Naruto gently pinched and twisted Samui's erect tits. The busty woman's blush still remained strongly on her face as Naruto thrust into her and groped her large breasts with Yugito helping him.

Yugito nibbled on Samui's throat while Naruto leaned his upper body forward and he started helping the older kunoichi by licking the same space as her. Samui moaned and whimpered as Naruto's cock found her weak area, letting her moistness to surround the member inside it. She also felt how warm both of their tongues were on her throat and she whimpered at how her fellow blondes were pleasuring her.

Naruto licked Samui's throat with Yugito nibbling the very same area between licks as she pressed her breasts against the other kunoichi. The three blondes admired each other's respective work as Naruto's crotch smacked into Samui's ass cheek with her body following his every movement accordingly.

Yugito and Naruto met their success when a vermillion-colored hickey appeared on Samui's throat. The two congratulated each other by kissing while Naruto's cock pummeled into Samui's pussy and she lost balance on her arms, causing her to fall onto her front as a result.

Naruto and Yugito's tongues entered each other's mouth while the latter placed her hand on the former's cheek with her thumb and stroked it with a loving affection. Samui moaned and closed her eyes as she sensed an orgasm coming thrust by thrust and Naruto's swelling member served to prove her point.

Dark soulful eyes looked into cerulean eyes before Naruto then shifted his focus on Samui. He still gripped her nipples and twisted them about as they jiggled forth while lowering his head. He placed his head next to Samui's and she nuzzled him with their cheeks rubbing on each other.

Samui whimpered as she felt her inner walls grip Naruto's manhood and tightly wrap around it, allowing him to unleash his powerful seed that filled up her womb. Every inch of Naruto and Samui's lower bodies was covered with sweat as the former panted while removing his member from the busty woman. Samui lay on the bed as she looked up at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Samui asked and Naruto returned the same facial gesture.

"Yeah, I'd say there's no question about that." Naruto said as he lowered his head down to Samui and kissed her passionately.

"Yugito-chan, are you up for a round?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, indeed." Yugito smiled in response as Naruto sat upright as he was while she turned around and eased her rear onto his lap, allowing his member into her inner walls. The older woman moaned as she felt her barrier being snapped before she bit her lip and concentrated on bucking her hips with Naruto jerking his crotch upward.

Yugito moaned with Naruto as he thrust his manhood into her and she rode his length. Yugito's breasts jiggled in correspondence with her body as Naruto pummeled his length into her womanhood and gripped her waist. Samui looked at the sight and watched as Naruto thrust into Yugito while she bucked her hips and sat up to watch.

Naruto licked his lips as Yugito's plump ass landed on his crotch that worked its way into the female jinchuuruki while her pussy received his cock pummeling into it. Yugito whimpered as Naruto then cupped her heaving breasts and fondled them before the blonde female dug her nails into the bed tightly.

Naruto buried his fingers underneath Yugito's hardened nipples as they bounced high into the air with the stamina the blue-eyed male possessed being the direct cause. Yugito blushed as she felt his length pummel rapidly into her core as she made her warmth grinded his erection and her eyes almost turned white from the sexual sensation.

Naruto caressed Yugito's breasts as she bucked her hips and brought her womanhood down onto the younger man's member, which skillfully pounded into her tight area. Yugito fell back and looked Naruto in the eyes before they pressed their lips together.

The two blondes kissed each other with Samui still watching them as she observed the hulking stamina the blonde male possessed as he thrust upright. Cerulean eyes looked into dark ones while Naruto held Yugito's breasts together and twisted her nipples, making her womanhood tighten around his length with each movement.

Naruto pounded his manhood into Yugito's deep inner caverns as they milked him and the latter's plump rear keep landing on his lap; though, of course, he didn't mind at all. Yugito bucked her hips and moved her hands on top of Naruto's to help him grope her sizeable bust.

The pair still kissed even as Yugito's insides coiled around Naruto's cock and it unleashed a rumbling amount of semen into the blonde woman's womb. They moaned as they came before they lay still and sweated; Naruto more so than Yugito.

Yugito had a look of bright satisfaction on her face as the pair broke the kiss and the dark-eyed jinchuuruki got off Naruto's manhood as it went limp.

"That was amazing, Yugito-chan." Naruto said as Yugito sat up with the blonde male's semen draining from her womanhood.

"It sure was, that's for true." Yugito replied to Naruto.

"What do you think, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked the other blonde woman.

"Well, it was quite a show from where I was." Samui complimented as she sat next to Naruto and her leg brushed against his limp manhood by mistake, causing it erect once more.

"Oh, would you look at that." Naruto sheepishly chuckled and Samui sighed before she made him lay back and placing her womanhood over his manhood.

"Why don't we all finish this up?" Samui said as she looked down at Naruto, who smiled at her and gripped her waist.

"That works for me. What do you say, Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Count me in." Yugito answered before Samui nodded and allowed herself to take in Naruto's member. He instantly cupped her breasts and started groping the kunoichi's mounds as she started rolling her hips forth. Naruto responded with his cock ramming into Samui's inner walls while she moaned and reared back with a blush taking up a majority of her face.

She looked down at Naruto and continued rolling her hips as the blonde male thrust into her pussy. The blue-eyed male caressed his lover's bobbing breasts while she rode his powerful cock with her plump rear repeatedly landing on his lap. Samui moaned with her ocean-blue eyes connecting with Naruto's cerulean ones as he kneaded the large orbs together.

Samui then noticed Yugito sitting behind Naruto and so did he as he looked back.

"Come on, Yugito-chan, join the party." Naruto said and Yugito did so by sitting over the blonde male's face before spreading her folds apart. Naruto licked into Yugito's folds while still pounding his manhood into Samui, who also carried on with wiggling her hip to grind the length inside of her. Yugito moaned at how Naruto slowly trailed his tongue inside her core and Samui did likewise with how strong the blonde's thrusts were.

Naruto released Samui's jiggling breasts and held onto her waist while slamming his cock into her pussy. Samui turned her attention to Yugito and the two moaning females locked fingers as they brought their upper bodies forward.

Yugito and Samui pressed their breasts together as they kissed and their tongues lustfully clashed while Naruto pleasured both females. He licked the entire inside of Yugito's core and she moaned into Samui's mouth as a result.

The busty blonde still grinded Naruto's manhood inside of her as he thrust into it and he held onto her waist tightly. Both Samui and Yugito blushed as their tongues circled each other's mouths while Naruto's manhood flew into the former.

The sizeable mounds pressed together as ocean-blue eyes looked into dark ones and the two separated lips to moan loudly at the sex.

Naruto pounded his hardened length into Samui and licked Yugito's pussy while the large breasts jiggled together. The two former cloud kuniochi still held their hands locked together as they watched their blonde lover pleasure them.

Yugito and Samui's tongues started licking at each other while Naruto sent his crotch upward into the latter a final time. Samui whimpered as her walls enclosed Naruto's length and he shot his seeds into her once again with Yugito also reaching her peek by coming on his tongue.

Naruto licked the fluids clean as Yugito got off his mouth and Samui did the same with his now-limp member. The three blonde panted with their entire bodies drenched in sweat and Naruto was the first one to get up, and turn off the lights.

He lay in bed as Samui and Yugito caught their breaths and lay next to the blonde male as he wrapped his arms around both of them. Naruto pulled the sheets over their bodies while he cuddled with Yugito and Samui.

"Well, Naruto-kun, thanks to you, living here is going to be enjoyable." Samui said as she smiled at Naruto.

"And how." Yugito also smiled.

"I'm just glad to have you two." Naruto chuckled before the kunoichi's kissed him goodnight and he returned the affectionate gesture.

* * *

Well, this is it. Remember, everyone, today is both the anniversary of _**Blondes in Bed **_and when I first worked with my good BETA friend Sketchfan last year. Again, this story goes out to him and my new friend Vixenlive for his own NaruSamu lemon, which I recommend you all check out.

Anyhow, it is with a sad, heavy heart that I announce that the next two _**Blondes in Bed**_, the pairings of which will be NarutoxInoxTemari and NarutoxSamuixHotaru, will be the final two entries though like some of you know, I've already began published a brand new Naruto lemon series that has Naruto paired up with the bosomy ladies from the anime called _**Queen's Blade**_; the first pairing being Naruto and Cattleya. Well, I hope my friend Sketchfan and Vixenlive enjoy this story.

Check ya guys later. Ja Ne!


End file.
